dr alvory's experiments
by shendothepowerful
Summary: you have heard of jumba and his experiments, well meet alvory and his. Rated pg13 for blood and violence.
1. chapter 1

Dr. Alvory's experiments  
By: shendo  
  
Disclaimer: I do not claim own make money off of these characters. There is  
no point in suing.  
  
ON WITH THE STORY  
  
Narrator: I am sure you have heard of Jumba and his infamous experiments. Well one of his top students Dr. Alvory, has discretely followed in his footprints. The only difference is he bases his experiments' powers off of the elements like fire, water, wind ETC. This is his story!  
  
One day in Alvory's lab... "I've done it!" "Experiment b1 has been completed!" (The B stands for beta the second letter of the Greek alphabet. 1 means this experiment was created first) b1 walked out of the tube  
  
b1 pov  
  
"what's going on" I look at Alvory. "Who are you" "I am Dr. Alvory. I am your creator and you are b1 the son of water." (this basically means he is the element of water and can manipulate/control it. Said element can not harm him in any way.) "May I go exploring" I asked "sure" he says.  
  
'I'm bored' I thought. ' I hope there is something to do.  
  
Narrator: Little does b1 know, his life is about to get a lot more exciting!  
  
R & R 


	2. chapter 2

Welcome back! I am sorry for the shortness of last chapter and i can guarantee this one will be longer  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1 for the disclaimer. If that is a problem contact through a review  
  
B1 pov  
  
I walked down the hall and eventually found the kitchen. Dr. alvory programmed knowledge of my anatomy and any knowledge needed for survival. I know that i only need water to survive. I grabbed a cup and drank water until I could drink no more.  
  
'Man, was I thirsty'  
  
dr. Alvory walked into the kitchen. (I am going to start calling him AL.) "It is time we trained you." he said.  
  
We walked to a room labeled training and game recreational room. He escorted me to a swimming pool.  
  
"This is where you will hang out every day and train. Jump in!"  
  
I did and the water felt good. I swam around a bit until I got the hang of it. Then I jumped out. I looked at my reflection in the water. I looked just like experiment 626 except I had scales instead of fur, webbed claws, gills, a fish tail and a fin running down my back. AL suddenly walked off and came back with a humanoid robot. (AL is a human that looks like Einstein if with more hair and with glasses. His lab is located somewhere in the arctic.)  
  
"This will be your sparring partner until I make another experiment."  
  
He activated the robot and it punched me. I fell to the ground. I got up and punched the robot's abdomen making a big dent. The robot grabbed me and threw me into a wall. That made me mad. Both arms converted into hoses and that hit the robot full blast with water knocking it right through the wall into the next room.  
  
AL sighed. "I guess I've got some work to do repairing the robot AND the wall."  
  
I felt tired so I jumped back into the pool and fell asleep. (He can breathe underwater so this is where he is going to sleep.)  
  
The next day I woke up and jumped out of the pool. AL had already repaired the wall and was no tinkering with the robot.  
  
'Maybe I had better hold back a bit.' I thought.  
  
I decided to do some more exploring so I spent the majority of the morning walking around the lab. At about 10 A.M. (I have an internal clock.) the doorbell rang. I answered the door and will a big fat alien standing outside. I let him in and escorted him into the waiting room. About 5 minutes later AL walked in.  
  
"Hello Jumba. Long time no see. I would like to introduce you to b1 my very first experiment."  
  
I bowed.  
  
"Hello b1, nice to meet you."  
  
"I have decided that B1 the other experiments I make and myself should move in with you and your family because it is to lonely here. Is that OK with you Jumba?"  
  
"Of course it is OK. I Just have to make sure Nani approves."  
  
As I promised this was a somewhat longer chapter. Understand that I am new at this. If U have any ideas for the story review and tell me. Also in the rare case you want to use my characters just email me at pokemorf2aol.com 


	3. chapter 3

I am back. I hope to update this as much as i can. I also want to know that at least 1 person is reading this so please review!  
  
disclaimer: I do not own anything except b1 and AL (dr. alvery). VOID99 owns 555. if you claim anything in this story please let me know.  
  
give VOID99 a round of applause for making sure this chapter is OK  
  
chapter 3  
  
555 pov  
  
I have been stuck in this infernal coolant tube for what seems like forever. the others have probably forgotten about me. CURSE YOU JUMBA!!!! for all I know I'll be stuck in here for the rest of my miserable life!!!  
  
Suddenly the door to the room opens!!  
  
3 hours ago b1 pov  
  
'AL and this Jumba guy have been talking for hours since jumba phoned nani and she hesitantly gave her permission.' I thought to myself.  
  
I decided to go exploring and found jumba's laptop.  
  
'this should be fun'  
  
I spent about half an hour learning about jumba's experiments. I finally got to the data on 555.  
  
'He sounds interesting maybe I shall make a new friend'  
  
I decided I shall pay this 555 a visit on turo!  
  
stealing jumba's ship should be easy!  
  
555 pov  
  
suddenly the door opened!  
  
this koala/fish looking creature walked in. he took 1 look at me and walked over to my tank. next thing I know I'm out and i feel the heat i haven't felt in a long time. The creature spoke for the first time.  
  
"Hello 555, i am b1 and i can help you solve your problem."  
  
'how the heck does this fool think he can help me?'  
  
he suddenly started consentrating and the venom in my body started cooling off  
  
"i don't feel as hot anymore but how?"  
  
"I shall explain later."  
  
'who is this freak?'  
  
the acid in me started to warm and the heat came back.  
  
b1 noticed my stress and started concentrating again.  
  
I started cooling again and i felt better  
  
'He must be able to manipulate any kind of liquid! maybe he shall be of more use to me than I thought!'  
  
as always review so I know someone appreciates my work! 


	4. chapter 4

I am back. In this fic I shall be introducing another character of void99's 552. lilo and stitch shall also be in this chapter as well as the rest of the gang and a few of Jumba's experiments.  
  
Disclaimer: I still own nothing but B1 and AL. 552 and 555 belong to void99  
  
If there are any problems or questions enter them in a review  
  
Also please only positive reviews, ideas for future story events and constructive criticism. I will just ignore flames so don't waste your time making them.  
  
On with the fic!!!!  
  
552 pov  
  
'So 555 returns! This should be fun! But first I need to get out of this cage.'  
  
I picked the lock with my hooks and left the room.  
  
Dr. AL's pov  
  
After having a good chat with Jumba we noticed that B1 is missing. Jumba also noticed when he looked out the window that his ship was missing. Just then said ship came hurtling through the sky and went crashing into a near by iceburg.  
  
"MY SHIP" roared Jumba as we raced outside.  
  
A big tidal wave sent the iceburg and the ship crashing right in front of us. The hatch opened and out came B1.  
  
"YOU LITLE IMP," I screamed. "I PROGRAMMED YOU FOR GOOD NOT MISCHIEF!!! WHAT EVER GAVE YOU THE IDEA THAT YOU COULD TAKE JUMBA"S SHIP OUT FOR A JOY RIDE, ESPECIALLY WITHOUT PERMISION!!!!!!  
  
"Take it easy Dr. AL, the ship is fine. Besides I made a new friend."  
  
"Just because you helped me out does not mean we are friends B1" 555 said as he walked out of the ship.  
  
"555 your back. But how." Exclaimed jumba.  
  
"No thanks to you that's for sure. I can't believe you just forgot about me."  
  
1 hour later stitch's pov  
  
I was just playing go fish with sparky, slushy, and dupe when lilo walked in. "Stitch, Jumba just rang and he'll' be back any minute."  
  
"That's nice Lilo, Sparky, do you hav any threes"  
  
"go fish."  
  
I was just about to draw a card when Jumba's ship came crashing through the ceiling and into the table sending us all flying.  
  
The hatch opened and out stumbled Jumba, some fish like experiment, a human and another experiment that reminded me of the reptile I ate a few days ago.  
  
Finally the human spoke. "B1 that is the last time I let you drive."  
  
The fish like experiment objected. "I thought it was fun"  
  
"If your idea of fun is doing barrel rolls, dodging random buildings and trees, and performing other acrobatics and stunts in Jumba's ship while being blindfolded, then you are insane."  
  
"You are just no fun."  
  
Nani walks in.  
  
"YOU IDIOTS, LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY HOUSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
everyone glared at the fish like experiment  
  
"What?" 


	5. author note

OK this is my first and hopefully only author's note. I have read the reviews. THERE ARE ONLY 4 OF THEM. 3 OF THEM ARE FROM THE SAME PERSON. SO DOES THIS MEAN ONLY 2 PEOPLE HAVE ACTUALLY TAKEN TIME OUT OF THEIR SCHEDULE TO READ THIS STORY. AND ONLY 1 OUT OF THOSE 4 REVIEWS HAS ACTUALLY HELPED!!!  
  
Sorry 'bout that. It's just that it is apparent You guys don't like my story. (  
  
I shall only update if I get 10 reviews and the only reviews that count are positive reviews, ideas for the story and constructive criticism. NO FLAMES!  
  
Anyways I may continue writing chapters if I refuse to post them until I have a total of 10 reviews. With that said, byebye. 


	6. chapter 5

My father has found some way to get me to get the story going again. So whether you like it or not I am back and updating.  
  
Disclaimer: let's think here. If I owned Lilo and Stitch, I would not waste time posting stories on fanfiction.net. I would spend my time putting the ideas on the show. After all, fan is short for fanatic which is someone who  
likes something and fiction is something made up. I think it is obvious  
that I don't own the show because I am a fan writing fiction on  
fanfiction.net  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Narrator: it is the next morning in the Pelekai house. Most of the inhabitants are still asleep. 1 of the inhabitants has just woken up to an unpleasant surprise.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
this outburst has obviously awoken the other residents and they all come running to see that Nani is awake and shouting some very choice words I dare not repeat because this is rated g. they look around her room and notice that her clothes are arranged in such a way that they form words that spell "I love David" and lipstick writing on the wall that said "your diary will go well on the internet". Upon further search she found her diary missing. Laughing is heard outside the doorway. B1 is rolling around outside laughing.  
  
"Why you little monster!"  
  
Nani chases B1 down the hallway and a lot of crashing and banging is heard followed by a thud.  
  
"Hey AL."  
  
"Yes Jumba?"  
  
"You are making these experiments for good, Right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, you have a lot of work to do."  
  
(A loud crash is heard in the background.)  
  
"I see what you mean."  
  
I am sorry this chapter is short but I have writers block. Please, if you have any ideas review Shendo 


	7. chapter 6

Thank you for those reviews. You guys are great AL is going to make a new experiment, B2. Also I was thinking about having a co author. Someone who sends me chapters and ideas. Void99 made a great co author for chapter 3 so Void99 shall be asked. As for the rest of you, if you send me a review asking to be a co author I will consider you as well. Also, it would be appreciated if you send me your email address in the review. It makes it easy to contact you. You may also ask to be a co author in my other story "TITANS 2". And keep up those reviews. Shendo  
  
Disclaimer: I think I have made it quite clear that I do not own Lilo &  
Stitch the only thing I own in this story is B1, B2, and AL.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Narrator: A week later of total Chaos has passed in the Pelekai household. (Stitch woke up one day wearing make-up.) 555 made it painfully obvious that he had little or no sense of humor and a few B1 shaped holes started appearing on random walls. So B1 has to content himself "playing" with everyone else.  
  
"Yes!!! Yes!!! I have done it!!!"  
  
B2 pov  
  
Darkness. Out of the darkness I have been born. I hear voices.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"This is experiment B2 son of fire."  
  
"It looks like a puny red dragon."  
  
I open my eyes.  
  
"It's awake." Says some creature that looks like some deformed koala like blue dog. Who I know has to be 626. (AN: All of AL's experiments are programmed with knowledge of 626 and some of Jumba's other experiments.)  
  
A lot of people are crowded around me. One person has 1 eye 3 legs and is extremely skinny. Another is fat and has 4 eyes. There is also a girl standing next to a larger version of her. And finally there is a man. The man picks me up from the table I'm on and puts me on the ground. The fish like experiment grins. I decide I'm not going to like him. His hand turns into a squirt gun.  
  
SPLASH  
  
That jerk sprayed me!  
  
"YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
My whole body bursts into flames. I open my mouth and shoot out a ball of fire.  
  
Everyone panics. In the chaos I manage to locate the fish like experiment. I then proceed to beat the living daylights out of him. Someone hits the back of my head and I blackout.  
  
Later that day  
B1 pov  
  
Pain. I have bruises on my bruises. Man, B2 sure has anger issues. I was just playing with him. I can tell we aren't going to get along. I just hope he doesn't run into 555 or the house might collapse. I decide to get up and go to the kitchen. Man am I hungry. what luck. In the kitchen sits B2 eating a sandwich. I cautiously walk passed him to the fridge. He gives me a look that says "Any funny business and someone will have to scrape your remains off the floor." That guy needs to go to anger management. I make myself a sandwich and leave. Suddenly there is a cruel sounding voice in my head. "Let's play a game"  
  
You guys can probably guess who that is. If not, read "perfection And Failure" by Void99 Anyways, R & R Shendo 


	8. chapter 7

My new co-author is now void99. Everything you read has been carefully examined by him. Also, I suggest reading void99's stories so that you have  
a full understanding of 552 and 555.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo & Stitch. The only characters I own are AL  
and the B experiments. 555 and 552 belong to void99  
  
Chapter 7  
  
552 pov  
  
Another experiment lives. Another pawn for me to play with. Another soul to join the song of sorrow. Another game to play. But Chaos must come first. And what better way than through the girl called Lilo...  
  
B1 pov  
  
I walk into the living room. I look around but no one is in there. Darn!  
  
"Ahem"  
  
I turn around and see 555. He has an unusually humored look on his face.  
  
"I hear you got your butt kicked!"  
  
"I can't help it if b2 has attitude problems!"  
  
"What did you do to him? According to Jumba, 626 had to knock him out. I suggest for your own safety you stay away from him. If you get yourself killed I have no way of keeping my acid cool and I will die! Please consider that before going and doing something stupid."  
  
"B2 isn't the only one with issues. What's your problem?"  
  
"That's none of your business."  
  
"Come on. I'm your friend. You can tell me."  
  
"You are not my friend. I don't waste my time making friends. Everyone hates me and I hate everyone. Deal with it."  
  
"I don't hate you."  
  
"Then you're stupid. I don't have a heart emotionally or physically. It is impossible for me to care about anyone. I tolerate you just because you keep me alive. That is the only reason."  
  
After saying that he left the room.  
  
B3 pov  
  
I open my eyes for the first time. In front of me is a human. I stand up and jump off the table I am on.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am your creator and you are B3, son of wind."  
  
"Can I explore?"  
  
"Go ahead. But be careful around the son of fire, B2. He has a temper as hot as his flames. I don't want any more... accidents."  
  
With that said, he leaves the room.  
  
After about an hour of exploring I have met a few people including Jumba, Nani, Lilo, 626 and 555. I still have not run into B2. I round the corner and see a fish like experiment.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am your superior. I am called B1."  
  
This fool is too cocky for his own good. I can fix that. I tap into my power and cause a little whirlwind. The foolish experiment gets thrown into a wall. He gets up and launches a water blast. I held up my hand and use the air to blow his attack right back at him. Make the air around him disappear so he can't breathe. He held his throat and started to choke. 555 suddenly came out of nowhere and tackled me. I lose my concentration and let him breathe air again. He collapses to the ground breathing deeply.  
  
"Leave him alone or I'll kill you!"  
  
I got up and dusted myself off.  
  
"Obviously I am superior B1."  
  
After saying that I leave the room.  
  
I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Read and review SHENDO 


	9. chapter 8

I would like to thank void99 for the idea of the fight for this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Somewhere out there, there might be an alternate dimension in which I own Lilo & Stitch. This is not that dimension. In other words, I do not own the show or any of its characters. I do however own the B experiments and AL.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
555 POV  
  
I decide it's time to get out of bed. There is a paper on the ground. I pick it up. It's a note  
  
Dear 555  
  
We have all gone to the beach. I was going to wake you up if realized if I did you would beat me to a pulp. Please watch the house for us.  
  
Your friend, B1  
  
WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!! That idiot doesn't get it. He is not my friend!!! OK calm down 555. So, they are at the beach are they. Well that means peace and quiet. Good. I walk out of my room and into the living room. Oh great, it's B2!  
  
"Hello who are you?"  
  
"I am 555. I take it that you are B2."  
  
"What if I am?"  
  
"Don't be rude to me."  
  
"I'll be rude to whoever I want."  
  
"B1 is right. You do have issues."  
  
That did it. He lunged at me. I spat my venom at him and kick him into the wall. He recovers quickly and throws a few blasts of fire, but I duck. I tackle him to the floor then he kicks me into the ceiling. I am now in Lilo's room. I jump back down through the hole just as he jumps up. We collide midway and both go flying in different directions. He does a flying hick but I jump onto the fan. Suddenly the fan starts spinning. That jerk turned the fan on. I let go of the fan and go flying into a wall. I pick up a chair and throw it at him. He opens his mouth and burns the chair into ashes with his fire. Unfortunately for him the ashes get in his eyes. I use this opportunity to flying kick him onto the kitchen sink and jump up and turn the water on.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
He gets up and is really mad now. He picks me up and drop kicks me through several walls and I land in the bathroom toilet.  
  
"This is humiliating." I climb out of the toilet. And walk back through the me-shaped walls. B2 jumps on top of me from out of nowhere. I push him off me, get up and grab him and start whirling him around and around. Finally I let go and he flies into a cupboard, breaking the door. A piece of the cupboard comes out of nowhere and hits me square between the eyes and I lose consciousness.  
  
R & R 


	10. chapter 9

Disclaimer: I seriously doubt that any author on this site owns any TV  
shows, Books, or comics if you're going to sue someone, this is not the best area to find anything worth suing. Please do not waste your time here. If you are here just to read stories than come on in. you are most welcome. Please review on your way out and any negative comments not meant to help are not welcome. I am in no mood for flames. If you don't like the story,  
GET OUT!!!!  
  
Chapter 9  
B1 POV (A/N: This is chapter is about the rest of the family at the beach while  
555 and b2 are wrecking the house.)  
  
I hope 555 is all right. I feel guilty just leaving him at home even if he would endanger my life if I woke him up. I wish I could drive. They shouldn't ban me just because I had a little fun with Jumba's ship. Just then we pull up to the beach.  
  
"Ladies First" I say as I shove B3 out of the car.  
  
"You are so dead B1."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
After he chases me around the beach while the others unpack Nani calls everyone over. She Looks real mad. She pulls out some sunscreen. She turns the container upside-down and some saliva drips out.  
  
"Who drank the sunscreen?"  
  
Everyone looks over in my direction.  
  
"Hey! Don't look at me the only thing I drink is water. Besides, I don't have saliva. I don't need it cause I can survive off of water alone."  
  
"Then who did drink the sunscreen?"  
  
Pleakly burps.  
  
"I suppose it was a bit selfish of me to drink it all. I'm sorry. Did you want some?"  
  
He's a goner. Nani mutters some choice words under her breath and attacks Pleakly.  
  
"Um, I think I'll go for a swim."  
  
I quickly leave while everyone makes his or her own excuses. Jumba drags the battered remains of Pleakly along with him.  
  
The next chapter will continue their time at the beach. Sorry about the abrupt end to this chapter. I'm running out of ideas. I'll try to update soon. Shendo 


	11. chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo and stitch. thou shallth gaineth the knowledge that I do not owneth lilo & stitch. 555 and 552 belong to Void99.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
B1's POV  
  
I ran into the water. I could see an Island in the distance. When I finally reached the island I notice tow experiments sitting together. One of them reminds me of a squid, while the other looks like some kind of lizard with a bunch of volcanic holes on its back. I sat there, watching them when suddenly the squid-like one's tentacles seemed to melt away, forming a river of blood pouring into the sea. I rubbed my eyes. That couldn't be real. When I stopped rubbing my eyes the creature was back to normal.  
  
'Weird' I thought.  
  
I decided it's time to leave, so I jumped back into the water and swam back to the beach. When I got there I fond Lilo and Stitch walking around the shore. Suddenly, screams began to fell my head and I heard a cruel, echoing voice say.  
  
[Kill the girl!]  
  
"What, no!" I said out loud  
  
Lilo and Stitch both looked at me, confused as to why I was talking to my self.  
  
[KILL HER!]  
  
"NO!!!" I yelled out again  
  
I ran as fast as I could over to Al. He was lying on a towel sleeping. I shook him, but he wouldn't wake up.  
  
"You're going to hate me for this."  
  
My hand morphs to a hose and I squirt Al with could water. He quickly jumps up and glared at me. Jumba looks over at us from the towel next to Al.  
  
"Umm, Al, vhat is experiment doing, vaking you up in such manner?"  
  
"Al, I think something's seriously wrong with me." I alerted him.  
  
"Yeah, I noticed that when you wreaked Jumba's ship. Why must you act like that anyways? You're making me look really bad."  
  
"Al! I'm serious, I think my vision and hearing need checking or something."  
  
"Vhy, vhat happened?" Jumba asked.  
  
I told them what I saw, while on the Island and what happened around Lilo. Jumba looked kinda scared and Al just shook his head.  
  
"B1, I new you were crazy, but I didn't know you were sadistic. I am a failure."  
  
I lowered my ears at hearing this. I wasn't sadistic, was I?  
  
"B1 may not be being sadistic-like. Zis may be work of somezing else.  
  
"Really? What other explanation do you have Jumba?"  
  
"Zis maybe work of evil genius experiment 552. I hope zat zis iz not being ze case. Eizer vay, ve must be locking B1 up, for hiz own good and ourz."  
  
"I don't want to be locked up!" I protested  
  
[Then kill them!]  
  
Not this again. I don't have time for creepy voices in my head. With out warning, I fell to the ground, unconscious. Little did I know, that a horrific nightmare beyond comprehension would soon flood my mind.  
  
Tune in next time for his dream. R & R 


	12. chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own lilo & stitch. It is that simple.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
B1 POV  
  
I look around. I don't recognize this place. I am standing over a cliff and to my horror I see a valley. But this is no ordinary valley. Totally covering the valley is a see of zombie like creatures. The sea before me is enough to make some people insane. I turn around and see a fellow experiment. but it looks dead. It has 3 arms and there is a bloody stump where the 4th arm would be. On each hand there are 2 fingers and a hook. The creature looks like it got hit with a blaster and where the eyes would be there are only sockets with what looks like fire inside.  
  
"Wh-who are you?"   
  
"I am 552, ready to play?"  
  
"P-play what? Do you mean like chess?"  
  
"No, I mean like this."  
  
suddenly my arm feels like It's on fire. I look down and see a burn. It's shaped like a wave with slashes. It glows and my mind feels like it's going to explode.  
  
"I don't like this game!"  
  
"Oh, poor baby. Are all of Alvory's experiments this pathetic?"  
  
He picks me up and throws me into the sea of the dead.  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The beings started grabbing me. I felt like I was being pulled apart.   
  
The creatures were killing me. I had to do something. I turned my arms into water cannons and blasted out of there. I landed on the cliff and saw Lilo.   
  
"Help me B1!"  
  
Just then a hook came out of the darkness and grabbed her.  
  
"HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
She was dragged into the darkness.  
  
"You are heartless B1."  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
I turn around and see stitch.  
  
"You let her die!"  
  
"But I-"  
  
"You have no right to live!"  
  
Stitch tackles me, and I get the beating of my life. I try to reason with him but to no avail. everything goes blurry and then black.  
  
R & R Peoples. 


	13. chapter 12

I'm back finally! After all this time. Sorry about that. Anyways, it's the same thing. 555 and 552 belong to void99

Shendo

Chapter 12

B3 POV

I heard B1 talking to Jumba and AL. Some nut called 552 was messing with his head. Now we were heading home and B1 was locked in a cage. My brother is suffering and I will avenge him.

"What's wrong with B1?"

Lilo was prodding me and kept asking that over and over. Finally I answered.

"B1 is hearing voices in his head that are telling him to kill."

A few hours later, we arrived home. AL went with Jumba to Jumba's Lab. He's probably going to work on another experiment. I didn't care. Suddenly we all heard Nani shouting and ran in the direction of her voice. B2 was lying on the ground, remains of the cupboard lying on top of him. 555 walked in rubbing his head. Nani glares at him.

"What?"

"YOU AND THIS THING HAVE RUINED MY HOUSE!!!"

"Don't look at me. That guy attacked me."

B2 sits up and groans. He spots 555 and gets up immediately.

"YOU!!!"

I step in-between them to prevent the obvious violence to come.

"Guys, Nani's mad at you for ruining her cupboard. Do you think that fighting and breaking more stuff is going to help?"

"Get out of my way!"

B2 tried to shove me aside but Nani picked him up and whacked him over the head a couple of times. B2 responded by breathing flames at her. Nani screamed, dumped some water over herself and tossed B2 outside head first. Nani then turned to 555 with a look that said "your next". 555 backed out of the room and headed for the elevator upstairs.

AL POV

I was working on the next experiment. I found the past three experiments to be too violent and mischievous so I decided to make this one a girl. I just hoped this one didn't have an attitude like Nani. I chuckled to myself and turned around to see Jumba watching me.

"Are you needing any help."

"No thank you, Jumba. I'm almost done. This one will be the daughter of earth."

"You are making girl experiment this time?"

"Yes, I'm hoping making this one a girl will make it better behaved."

"Don't be getting hopes up. I can think of three female experiments of mine zat vere trouble-makerz"

"I'll keep that in mind but I doubt she'll be as bad as B1 or B2."

With that I turned back to my work and the completion of another experiment.

R & R.


	14. chapter 13

I'm back and I plan on staying. I don't want to put this on hold again. Anyways, this chapter is mostly going to be about B4. BTW, thank you Mario and Anime for those elemental ideas.

Shendo.

Chapter 13

(B4 POV)

What's going on? Why is it hot in here? I open my eyes.

"B2, get out of the lab! It's getting too hot in here!"

Well that explains that. But who's he, and what is that thing he's talking to. Is it B2 And who's the fat guy?

"Um, AL. I am sinking your creation is avake."

"Hello, B4, I am Dr. Alvory. But call me AL. I created you.

Who is B4? Is that me. Is B4 my name?

"She certainly is being quiet."

"Of course. Earth is one of the quietest elements unless it is disturbed. My experiment's personalities represent their element."

What is he talking about? Is Earth my element? There's one way to find out? The ground starts shaking as I test out my power. So it is true. I do control the earth.

"B4, STOP!!!"

Why does AL want me to stop. Letting loose my powers feels so good. These vibrations are enjoyable. The earth cracks and AL and the fat one stumble and fall down the crack only to come back up as if the very wind was aiding them. A creature walks through the door with a smirk on his face.

"So, are you totally clueless or are you trying to kill off your own creator?"

"Wh-who are you?"

"I am B3, Son of Wind."

So there are others. That makes sense. But why did he go out of his way to save those two? Is that his job or something?

"She's a quiet one isn't she?"

"Yes she is. Her Name is B4."

The earth stopped moving as I deactivated my powers. Did I really almost kill them? Tears stream down my face as I realized what just happened. More people rush in and stare at me. Suddenly the room heats up again but no one seems to notice. The creature from before is back. The look on his face suggests that he is in a bad mood. After a bit of staring, the others leave but the creature stays behind still glaring at me.

"You must be Al's latest creation."

I nod my head. He walks up to me and picks me up by my throat. I struggle but his grip is too tight.

"You are a weakling, a disgrace to us experiments. You must die."

I reactivate my powers and he stumbles and drops me.

"Weakling, huh?"

We both look at the door and see B3 standing there.

"She's no weakling, B2. You're just pissed because you got your butt kicked by 555 and then Nani humiliated you in front of everyone."

"Shut up, B3. 555 kicked your butt too."

"That is true, but I'm not making a big deal about it like you. Learn some self control."

B2 lunges at him but B3 sidesteps him and pushes him into the wall behind him.

"Basic Judo. It complements my powers quite well. Using your enemy's momentum against them and adding a little wind current to the momentum is very effective."

B2 gets up and launches a fireball at B3. B3 closes his eyes and the flame goes out. By now B2 is Livid. He grabs B3 and throws him onto floor. B3 gets up but he keeps his cool.

"I grow tiresome of your attitude. If you wish to get along with others then I suggest you get an attitude adjustment. Come on B4. Let's go."

I follow him out. B2 Tries to hit me but is blown back by a gust of wind. The wind picks me up and sets me down next to B3.

"Try that again and I'll cut of your air supply."

B2 grunts in annoyance and for a second I thought he was going to attack again but he just gets up and walks off.

I suggest you stay away from him, B4. He's got a temper as hot as his flames.

"Hey, B3."

"Yeah?"

"What about, B1? If you're B3 and I'm B4 and that was B2, Where's B1?"

B3 stiffens and the care-free look disappears from his face.

" Follow me."

He gets up and walks over to a room and goes inside. I follow him and see huge glass container with an experiment that looks like 626 except he is covered in scales and has a more fish-like appearance. He sits in his cage, not moving. Finally he lifts his head and stares at us.

"Why is he in here?"

"Another experiment haunts him, telling him to kill. For everyone's safety, he's been locked in here."

"…B3…stop him…stop 552…please…no…I won't…get out…leave me alone…stop it…STOP IT!!!"

He lunges at us but collides with the glass wall.

"…forgive me…I'm sorry…I…won't…do…it…I won't kill them…no…you can't make me…get lost…get out of my head…

He clutches his head and tears run down his face. He screams and bangs his head against the wall. Finally, he collapses and stops moving. B3 looks at the floor and sighs.

"I'm sorry B1. I wish I could help you."

R & R.


	15. chapter 14

As some of you know, I paused this fic for a while. BIG MISTAKE! I hardly get any reviews anymore. I do appreciate the people who do review and I am touched that great authors like Mimic12355 or Mario and Anime think this is a good fic. Speaking of which, I'm making it a habit to not update until I get at least one review. That is all.

Shendo.

Chapter 14

B1 POV

It's been a long time since I was locked in here and it's rather lonely. B3 visits now and then and AL checks on me on occasion but other than that I'm more or less forgotten.

Kill them, kill them all

Once again bloody images flow through my mind but I am to weak to do anything about it. My whole body aches, it wears me out just keeping 555's blood cool, I haven't been fed in days, and the gore runs through my mind over and over again. Once or twice I lose control and use my remaining energy to try to break free but in this weakened state, I never get very far. I use my teeth to tear open the flesh on my right arm and swallow the blood that seeps out. This has become a habit and I don't even flinch at the pain nor do I scream. There is no reason to scream. No one ever hears me.

They locked you up in here and forgot about you. For that they must die.

"Get out of my head. Please, just leave me be.

I am the only thing keeping you alive my child.

"I am not your child!"

There is no reason to fight me. Sooner or later, you'll see it my way.

B3 POV

I walk down the hall toward the Lab clutching my side. AL upgraded the training robots and they're tougher to beat. B4 walks along side me insisting she make sure I get there safely. Every now and then I'll stop to catch my breath. Usually I don't have to rest much but it's very hard to walk when you're hit in the side with a blaster.

"Thanks for taking the hit for me, B3."

"Hey, someone has to watch your back. You're a great fighter and all, but guarding your flank is something we need to work on."

I've been training with her for about a week now and each time she gets better and better, but sometimes, like today, she'll slip up. Along the way we ran into 555 who glanced at my injury and kept walking. Finally we reached the lab which was locked as usual. As of late, Al has been working non-stop, most likely on the next experiment. B4 knocked on the door and AL let us in. I looked around and will various beakers, test tubes, formulas and bottles filled with many different things. AL set me on his work table and inspected my side.

"You need to be more careful, B3.

"It wasn't his fault, AL, it was mine. I'm still getting the hang of my powers and I'm not very good when it comes to fighting."

"Well, I suggest you rest until your injury heals."

AL, bandages up my injury and carries me to my room. He sets me in my bed and turns to leave. B4 sends me a worried glance and follows him out.

B2 POV

"Stitch, look, it's Tank! Go get him."

"Ih!"

Stitch runs down the street towards some large thing that reminds me of a pig. From what I gathered so far, Some "Big Dummy" Let it loose on the city to wreck havoc and that it eats metal. Yes, Lilo and stitch were on one of their adventures and I decided to tag along because, hey, I had nothing better to do. The thing knocks stitch into a building shaped like a hamburger and laughs.

"Meega nala queesta!"

Stitch picks up a nearby truck and tosses it at the thing who opens his mouth and chomps on it, growing even bigger.

"Stitch, that's not working! Try something else!"

I roll my eyes. Of course that tactic didn't work. The thing can eat anything stitch throws at it. I decided to step in. I ran up to the thing and breathed fire on it's foot. It Roared in pain and stepped on me.

"STITCH! B2 IS IN TROUBLE!"

Suddenly the giant foot on top of me lifted up and I could see Stitch biting the thing. I slowly got up and cringed in pain when I realized my right leg was broken.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

I noticed a gasoline station and grinned. That thing was going to pay, big time! I set the place ablaze and flew away as fast as I could. The gas station blew up destroying most of the area nearby and sent the Monster flying. I'm probably going to get punished for that but it was worth it.

(later)

"YOU WHAT?"

"I blew up a gas station."

"Do you realize how much damage you caused?"

"At least I got rid of the giant monster."

AL turned around and walked off. I heard one last thing before he went back into his lab.

"You aren't setting a foot outside for a month."

R & R.


	16. chapter 15

I realize that I haven't given much description on B3 or B4. Like B1 B3 looks similar to stitch. However, B3's facial features are more like 625, his fur is a lighter color of blue and he has rotating blades encircling his wrists that generate some of his air currents and small retractable wings on his back for when he's flying. B4 looks more like 624 except she's got chocolate colored fur, her arms look like a mole's arms and her antenna aren't as long. Also, I may not be able to portray 552 that well so please tell me if I mess up.

Shendo

Chapter 15

B3 POV

I limp across the hall towards the Lab again. This stupid injury hasn't healed fully so I have to be careful, so as not to aggravate it. I meet up with 555 and stitch and we all walk towards the Lab together. You see, AL has created yet another experiment and he wants to show it off to us. He's really proud of this one. According to him, it's the best experiment he has ever made. As we walk through the door I glance at B5 and can't help but chuckle. He looks like a cyborg monkey. He even has a monkey tail. Half of his face is covered with metal and he even has a robotic eye. His left arm has been replaced by a robotic one but its shape is identical to his right arm. This is the creature AL got so worked up about?

"Ah, I see you all are here. Everyone, meet B5, the son of metal!"

B5 opened his eye, looked around, jumped behind B4, grabbed her, and stuck his left arm, that had somehow morphed into a blaster, in her face.

"Nobody move or the girl gets it!"

I swear, I wanted to kill him right there and then, but the logical part of me stated that if I attacked, he'd shoot her. All I could do was watch and wait.

"B5, relax. They're my earlier, inferior experiments.

"INFERIOR! I AM NOT INFERIOR TO THAT HUNK OF JUNK!"

B5 immediately aimed his arm/blaster at B2. At the same, I time felt something squeeze my arm. I looked down and noticed B4 had it in a death-grip. This was understandable, seeing as she was still pretty young and timid but it was embarrassing none-the-less and I blushed a little.

"B2, B5, calm down. The last thing we need is another squabble."

B2 stormed, or whatever it is you do when your really pissed and you have a broken leg, out of the room.

"Sorry guys. I may have made B5 a little bit too protective."

"Nah, really? Ya think?"

AL glared at me and then turned to everybody else and started explaining all of B5's powers. I tuned him out while I thought about various things like flying, playing video games, exploring, B4 and I curled up together next to a warm fire. Hey, how'd that get in there?!

"…and that is why B5 is better than all of you put together."

Oh, yeah. He's so full of himself. He'll probably say the same thing about the next experiment he makes. I feel I've had enough of his bragging and so I leave, making sure to go easy on my injury.

(B1 POV)

I can't take it anymore I've got to get out of here. Suddenly my arms morph into squirt guns and ice shoots out of them shattering the glass.

"D-did I d-do th-that."

No, I did

"B-but how?"

Your body belongs to me now and now the game gets a little more interesting

"Stop! Why can't you just leave me alone?"

Because, my child, this is how the game works. If you are weak, you die. If you are strong, you become my pawn

"You're sick!"

You have no idea

My legs carry me out of the room and I spot B3 walking out of the lab. I can clearly see a blaster wound in his side. He slowly walks down the hall towards us. He looks up and sees me.

"B1? Is that you?"

Let's add a new player to our game

"No, leave the others out of this!"

B3 looks at me curiously.

"Who are you talking to?"

He does not understand. Go and open his eyes to the horror of 552

I walk toward him and punch him in the face. He tries to get up but I grab his feet and toss him into the wall. My arms morph into hoses and I blast him at full power. I stop and morph back. He falls to the ground, motionless.

"I-is h-he d-dead?"

No, he lives but soon you will all die

I go into the kitchen and grab a carving knife. I walk over to where B3 is and shove the knife into his wound. Blood splurts out of his side and I touch some with my finger and lick it. I use the knife to carve a symbol of a wave with three slashes through it.

Soon, both of you will leave this plane, and you will sing the song of sorrow together

R & R.


	17. chapter 16

Sorry about taking so long to update. I was kinda busy. Anyways, It's kind of obvious that there's a possible couple, so I may add romance to the genre. We'll see. Also, this chapter is also kinda short. Sorry.

Shendo

Chapter 16

B5 POV

I feel kind of guilty about attacking my fellow experiments, but My duty is to protect AL and they looked threatening. I noticed the light blue one left early, soI secretly attached a tracker to him to see where he was going. I didn't bother putting one on the red one because he was upset. As long as he wasn't near AL with that attitude, he didn't concern me. Anyways, after he left, the brown one became a little nervous but soon calmed down. I approached her.

"Sorry about attacking you earlier." "It's ok, I understand. You were protecting AL."

It was about time for everyone to leave and so AL opened the door to reveal the light blue one lying against awall with a crater in it. Immediately I noted two strange things about him. He was completely drenched in water and his side had a strange mark on it. My robotic eye took a picture of him for me to study later. I scanned him and noted that he was unconscious, there was a huge bump on the back of his headand the scanner I placed on him had been short-circuited by the water.

"What the heck happened?"

Everyone gathered around to see him. I just sat back and thought. Who did this to him? Why did they do it? Why was he covered in water? And what's with that mark. It wasn't there before. While I was considering this the others were trying to revive him. I glanced at the whole scene again and came up with a theory. The fact that he's lying against that wall suggests that he was pushed against it unless the perpetrator messed with the crime scene. Maybe someone blasted him with water into the wall. But why use water? The experimentwoke up with a start and immediately clutched his side.

"B1!"

"What happened, B3?"

"B1 attacked me!"

"But that's impossible! B1 is locked up"

"THEN WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK HAPPENED! B1 is out there and I'll prove it."

He slowly gets up and limpsdown the hall. We all follow him and eventually come to a room covered all over in glass. AL goes a bit pale.

"B1's gone!"

555 rolled his eyes.

"Thank you Captain obvious. We couldn't have figured that out without you."

"Now do you people believe me?"

626 got on all fours and started sniffing around. His ears perked up and he walked off with us following him. He led us back to the place where B3 was attacked but he didn't stop there. He turned another corner and then another and another and kept this up until we heard shouting. He immediately raced off in the direction of the shouting and we followed him as best we could, with AL carrying B3.

B2 POV

The nerve of that AL. He thinks that scrap heap is better than me! As I round the corner, I see B1. Good, I need someone to beat on! I rushed him, flames coating my entire body, ignoring the extreme pain in my leg. His arm turns into a cannon and he shoots out...ice? I stop in suprise and the ice hits me and knocks me over. His arm transforms back and he breathes out ice in the shape of a sword. He grabs the sword and charges me. I ignite more fire and melt his sword. I then follow through with a swift kick to the stomach. And then I realise that it's not smart to kick someone with a leg that is healing from an injury.He gets up and grins.

"Is that all you've got my child?"

"Who are you and what have you done with the real B1?"

"Oh, I guarantee that this is B1. He played my game and lost and the price was his soul."

"You disgust me!"

I rush him again but my leg can't take any more and it literally snaps in two. I roar in pain as I collapse to the ground.

"You should never play a game if you can't afford the price, my child."

"Shut up! I am not your friggin child!"

Wehear footsteps coming inthis direction and B1 (or whatever the hell that thing is)backs off.

"We shall finish this another time B2."

He vanishes and the last thing I see are the others running towards me.


	18. chapter 17

Sorry about not updating, again. I don't really have anything important to say so on with the story.

Shendo

Chapter 17

B5 POV

B4 and I have been called to meet AL. It's been a few hours after B2 and B3 were attacked.

"I have called you both here because you both are our only hope to stop B1 from hurting more innocent lives. Also, I need you to tell stitch and 555 to keep an eye on B2 and B3. For all we know, the same thing could happen to them. I'm working on another experiment to help you but it will take some time."

"Who is this B1?"

"No one told you? B1 was my first creation."

"Tell me everything you know about him."

B3 POV

I can hear it. The voice that haunts B1 haunts me too. The voice of 552. It wants me to kill. But I am the wind. I deserve to be free.

Don't worry, child. Soon you will be set free

"Why do I have a bad feeling about that."

555 POV

I don't care what B5 says. I'm going after the source.

"Where are you, 552?"

You called, child

552 appears in front of me.

"I'm taking you down!"

You cannot touch me

I punch him in the face but somehow my fist goes right through him.

"What the fu-"

Before I can finish he flips me over and I land hard on the ground. His foot connects with my stomach. He puts his hook against my throat.

Let the pain set you free

My legs catch him off guard and push him off me. I feel a tiny cut on my neck. That was too close! I try to kick him, but just like my fist, it goes right through him. He grabs my foot and throws me into the wall. I get up, somewhat whoozy, making me defenseless when he punches me in the face so hard I fall to the ground. I struggle to get up, but collapse.

call me when you can put up more of a fight, 555

The last thing I see is him disappearing.

B1 POV

I haven't heard from 552 in a while. Unfortunately, I have no idea where I am. I don't know, because I'm blind. All I can do is sit and think about what I have done. So far, I've killed hundreds of innocents and badly injured B2 and B3. One of the police got me in the eyes before I killed him. I had a great future and it was ruined by the creature known as 552. Because of him, no one will trust me, if I ever come across another person. I'm not sure how much longer I'll be alive. I've obtained so many injuries. It makes me ponder the limits of an experiment and if I've reached mine. I pick at the bullet wound in my leg, but I feel nothing. No pain. My body is completely numb. My left ear picks up a sound.

"B1?"

The voice is familiar somehow, although I'm not sure why. Various people and experiments and people run through my mind as I try to figure out who the voice belongs to.

"You're a mess. I'd better take you home."

Lilo. I'm sure it's her.

"Stitch, over here! I found him! Or what's left of him."

My ear twitches as I hear someone else coming. It's probably stitch, I reckon.

"So, this is, B1. What happened to him?

This voice I do not recognize no matter how hard I try. It sounds somewhat metallic and the first thing that comes to my mind is 'robot'. I open my mouth, at least I think I did, but no sound comes out.

"He's trying to say something."

Finally I hear my own voice. It's very faint and weak.

"…F…ive…fi…two…"

R & R


	19. chapter 18

Not much to say except…try and guess B6's element!

Shendo

Chapter 18

B6 POV

I watch the humans as they go about their lives, doing their daily routines, goofing off, just hanging around, whatever. I envy them. They have families and people who love them. I have nobody. I'm not even supposed to exist. My creator Alvory, rejects me because I am a mistake, and Dr. Alvory doesn't like mistakes. He was creating a salvation from 552, and he got me. It's not that I'm powerless. It's that I remind him of 552. He said I'll probably become just like him. That I'm his reincarnation. That I'm evil. The truth is, I'm not evil, I'm misunderstood. But he doesn't believe that. And the others probably wouldn't either. Of course No one knows about me. Alvory wants to hide his "mistake" for as long as he can. I sat in a cage for a week pondering my existence. Finally, I broke free and left. And I made sure no one saw me leave. It's better to keep my existencew hidden because people fear what they don't understand and I don't want to be feared.When I left, I looked for a place I belonged. I'm still looking. I turn around and leave the humans behind. My place isn't with them. They Have no idea how lucky they are. And they will never feel my lonliness.

B1 POV

I open my eyes and notice I'm in a bed. For the first time indays I smile. I'm free. Everyone is in the room watching me. Everyone except B3 and 555. Whereare they?And who's the cyborg monkey? Time to let everyone know I'm ok. How do I do that? I spray Nani with really cold waterand run off laughing LIke a wild experiment!

"GET BACK HERE YOU RAT?"

"Not a chance, woman! EEHEEHEEHEE"

The others talk amongst themselves, some of them shaking their heads.

"I think it's pretty safe to say he's recovered."

"Naw, really?"

"You'd think he would have learned by now."

"Was he always that stupid?"

"Always."

I stop and turn around.

Hey! I resen-oof!

I'm not able to finish my sentence because Nani doesn't stop and she runs right into me.

B5 POV

B1 certainly is...interesting. He's been possessed by a demon, seriously hurt, doesn't wake for days, and when he does, he sprays the first person he sees and runs off laughing like a maniac. Oh well. Time for more important matters. Like Why AL is taking so long with the next experiment, and why the cage room has suddenly been barred off. I leave the others and wander towards said room.I try the door and, surprise surprise, it's locked. I pick the lock with my finger, and go inside. I notice immediately, that one of the cages is broken and on it is a sign marked B6. It seems AL has Already created B6 and B6 has escaped. But why did he lock him up? And why didn't he tell anyone?I'm definitely going to talk to AL about this.

"B5, what are you doing in here?"

Busted! I turn around to see AL with a very angry look on his face. He walks in and his anger is replaced with horror when he spots the cage.

"Oh no! He's escaped!"

"AL, what's going on?"

"It's none of your concern! Now get out!"

"But-"

"I SAID, 'GET OUT'!"

I run out of the room. I've never seen AL this furious and I'm a little scared. I can tell I'm not going to get my answers from him. Suddenly, an experiment bursts through the wall!

"Who are you?"

"I'm Experiment 437, and I can break anything! And to prove it, I'll break you."

R & R


	20. chapter 19

Yay! I got two reviews this time! Anyways, it's time to reveal what B6's element is. And it's…darkness! You guessed right, Mareo. And Sparky, you were so close. I was going to make it ice before I wrote the last chapter but then I figured B1 already can use ice and to make a son/daughter of ice would be somewhat redundant.

Shendo

Chapter 19

B6 POV

"Hey, guys, there it is!"

"Get it with your net!"

Dog catchers. Go figure. And why must they call me "it"? They make me sound like some freaky monster. Although I kind of am. Aw crud, they're after me. I take off running with the dog catchersa chasing after me. Why does everyone think I'm a dog anyways? Just my luck, a dead end. Being the child of darkness, I could have easily gotten past the gate. But I'm trying to keep a low profile, ability wise. So, I'm trapped.

"We've got it, Hank. Bring the tranquilizer! This one looks vicious."

I roll my eyes. Even when I look like a dog to them, I'm scary. I hate being misunderstood. Well "Hank" comes along with the tranquilizer gun and shoots me with it. Needless to say, I fall asleep. When I woke up, I found found I was in some sort of cage and some kid is staring at me.

"Hey, Mom, let's get this one!

His mom looks at me, not really paying attention.

"Honey, you know I'm allergic to dogs."

I'm not a dog, lady.

"He's no dog, Mom…

Finally!

"…he's obviously a mutated raccoon!"

The kid opens the cage. Why isn't he afraid of me?

"Jake, what are you doing!"

The mom and a few other people wearing uniforms here run over to my cage. I'm that they work here. The mom gasps.

"That thing looks dangerous, Jake! Get away from it!""

"No he doesn't. He's cute."

Cute? Did he just say cute? He pats me on the head.

"Good boy!"

But no one else agrees with him and one of the people shoves me back in to the cage. Suddenly, the roof breaks off, revealing a tornado. The people in the building run towards the door, but a creature of some sort, probably a fellow experiment, lands between them and the door and attacks. I watch as he easily kills ten people and then he heads towards Jake. The stupid human gorgot to close the door on the cage, and I immediately jump in the creature's way.

Get out of the way, child

You must be 552. why have you possessed this experiment?

B3 belongs to me, now

Well, you'd better come get me in person because you aren't able to beat me with one of your toys

You're a creature of darkness. Why do you care what happens to others, especially these weak humans

normally, I could give a crap. But this boy doesn't treat me like a freak, so he's off limits

You've grown soft on him. How pathetic

Look who's talking. You get others to do your dirty work. That's cowardice

He attacks me with his claw but I catch it. I throw him into the wall, using my powers to boost his momentum. He gets up, bruised but unfazed.

Why are you holding back on your power

take me to a place where there is now witnesses and I'll show you power

Don't tell me you're trying to fit in. You're a disgrace

He pins me to the ground and gets ready to slit my throat. Jake got a hold of a tranquilizer and shoots at 552. The kid's got lousy aim, but 552 gets the message.

I'll be back for you when no one's around to interfere. And next time, put up a fight

552 runs out the door, and down the street. He's probably after another victim.

"Jake, where'd you get that?"

"I got it from one of the dead guys. Mom, can we keep him. He saved my life."

"Oh, alright, but he stays outside."

B5 POV

I dodge another blow from 437 and morph my robotic arm into a gun. It really pays to have the ability to manipulate metal. I fire at 437 but he slams into me, messing up my aim.

"Now it's time to rip you apart!"

I grab him with my tail and fling him off me. He spits acid at me and part of my robot arm off.

"I told you that I could break anything!"

"Yeah, if you use acid. I bet you couldn't do that with your bare hands!"

"Watch me. I'll snap you like a twig!"

He charges me but I dodge and grab onto a support beam. I quickly duck as he tries to hit me. The support beam cracks.

"Uh oh!"

"You idiot!"

The support beam collapses and so does the ceiling. Right on top of us.

R & R. BTW, I'm trying to think up names for my experiments. I've already thought up names for B1, B2, and B4. Any suggestions for the others would be helpful.


	21. chapter 20

Thank you for your reviews. I shall now describe what B6 and 437 look like. B6 looks kind of like a raccoon and a dog mixed together. It's got raccoon hands, a raccoon build, some raccoon markings around the face, dog ears, a Stitch's tail, Stitch's nose, tiny devil horns sticking out of its head, fangs protruding from the mouth, and blood red eyes. 437 looks somewhat like Kixx but he is green and has only two arms.

Shendo

Chapter 20

B1 POV

We all heard the crash. Everyone ran towards the sound and we found the support beam broken and the roof collapsed. AL is searching through the rubble.

"Guys, help me. B5 is under here somewhere.

(later)

"I've found something!"

We all run over to Lilo and see a monkey tail sticking out of the rubble.

"That's him alright!"

The pile starts to move a bit and B5 crawls out.

"B5, what happened to your arm?

"Some stupid experiment happened to it."

"Cousin?"

Stitch digs some more and uncovers a green experiment.

"Ah, is experiment 437. Is designed to be destroying things by pinpointing ze veak spot and striking it!"

"Oh, that's all we need! Another destructive little monster!"

"Actually, 437 only destroys inanimate objects. Wouldn't dare attack living things."

"You mean like when he went after the inanimate me?"

"Er, could be bug in programming. I'll be checking that."

Jumba picks up 437 and walks off. AL picks up B5.

"Let's build you a new arm."

B5 POV

"You are wondering about B6, correct?"

"Yes AL. Who is he/she and why did you lock him/her up?"

"B6 is a failed experiment. I was trying to create an experiment capable of stopping 552. But instead of getting what I wanted, I got B6, an evil creature of darkness. I need you to find it and kill it."

"Is B6 really that evil?"

"Of course it is. Darkness is always evil. B6 is just like 552 and we only need one of him. That is why you must destroy it while it is still getting used to its abilities."

"What about an accomplice?"

"Accomplice?"

"Yeah, someone should come with me. If B6 is really that dangerous, I want help with this assignment."

"Take B4 with you. But don't tell her about B6. Tell her that your mission is to locate B3."

B1 POV

I watch as B4 and B5 leave the house. I wonder what they're up to, so I follow them. Someone taps my shoulder.

"B1, what are you do-"

It's 555. I quickly cover his mouth and put my other hand to my lips.

"Shhhh. Do you want to give away my position?"

He slaps my hand away from his mouth but lowers his voice.

"Why are you following them?"

"I want to know what they're up to, sneaking out of the house like that."

"It's none of your business."

"Since when has that stopped me?"

"Good point. But I'm coming too. Someone needs to keep you out of trouble."

"Aw, I didn't know you cared."

"Shut up."

B6 POV

"Hand over the trog, lady!"

Some giant fish thing is yelling at Jake's mother while Jake is cowering in some dark corner holding me a little bit tighter than I would have liked. But can you blame the kid? The thing is huge and he had to give the tranquilizer back to the people in uniform.

"I don't know what a trog is, but you can't have my son's mutated raccoon!"

"Meega nala queesta!"

"Look Mom, the blue dog is beating up the big guy! Cool!"

"Jake, let's get out of here."

Jake's Mom pulls us away and I look back and see the fish dude get clobbered, and the blue guy turns his attention to us.

"Cousin!"

He charges us and grabs me, starting a tug a war. He wins. I kick him in the face and run off. Why is everybody after me? I manage to escape him by blending in with the shadows. I locate Jake and jump into his arms.

"Mom, the raccoon is back!"

(later)

We arrive at the house and Jake's mom heads inside. She comes out again with supplies for a doghouse. Jake yawns enters the house and heads up to his room. I try to follow him but the Mom drags me out by my tail.

"No! Bad mutated raccoon!"

She shuts the door and begins working on the doghouse.

R & R.


	22. chapter 21

Well, no one reviewed the last chapter, but I got a review. Thanks, CTCD! B7 won't appear for a while because I can't decide the looks or gender.

Chapter 21

B4 POV

"Why are we really out here, B5? We aren't really searching for B3, are we?"

"What brings you to this conclusion?"

"You seem more interested in darkness."

"B4, I have a theory that B3 was taken by 552. So if we follow the trail that the darkness leaves behind, we'll find B3.

His logic is sound but I'm not satisfied. In fact, if I didn't know better, I'd say he was looking for someone else entirely. But who?

B5 POV

She's getting suspicious. I have to be careful. And what am I going to tell her once we catch up to B6? Maybe I'll tell her that he's 552 and that he's the key to getting B3 back. But that also means I'll have to find B3's whereabouts a head of time. This is getting exceedingly difficult!

B6 POV

"So, honey, what are you going to name your new pet?"

"How about…Phobos?"

"Phobos? You do realize that means fear, right Jake? Although it does fit him…"

She stares at me warily and I roll my eyes. It does seem to be an unfortunate side effect that many fear and hate me. Just like they fear and hate darkness.

Are you sure that you want a dog raccoon thing named Phobos?

"Yes, mom."

"And don't forget to put him outside."

"Ok."

You can probably guess what he did, right? Yep, he snuck me into his room and put some blankets in a shoebox. He gets ready for bed. I Climb into my makeshift bed and easily fall asleep. In my dreams there is a monkey-like creature with a robotic eye and a robotic arm, who can manipulate metal at will. Said creature is after me. Next to him is a female creature with chocolate brown fur, mole arms, and antenna sticking out of her head. She doesn't seem to know f my existence, yet she follows the monkey with a look of determination on her face. Next I see the creature that attacked me, Jake and the other humans. I can hear his cries of anguish.

"Help! Help me! Get it out of my head! Stop it from using me!"

And I feel the wrath of 552 inside his mind and I can't help but feel sorry for them

A dragon enters my dream. A small, red one. It's leg is injured but almost recovered. I creature that reminds me of a fish appears, watching the monkey and female creature as they near a house. The house that I'm currently in. Finally I see Alvory. The man that rejected me and locked me in that cage. He's currently working on another creature.

"This one will ensure the death of B6 and 552!"

The image fades away as I awaken. The first thing I see is a gun pointed directly at my head.

R & R.


	23. chapter 22

For a while now I've been pondering about putting up the ending chapter of this story. This chapter is not the lost one but could possibly be one of the last ones. But then again, I enjoy writing this story and thinking up elements for the experiments I will use and most of all, I enjoy the reviews you readers give me. Thank you all. I've decided to let you, the readers, decide how much longer this story goes. So please review and tell me what you think.

Shendo

Chapter 22

B6 POV

I'm wide awake in seconds and immediately start to think about what's going on. The gun turned out to be a transformed metal arm. And the arm belonged to the monkey in my dream.

"Where is B3?" This came from the female experiment from my dream. She was standing next to the monkey.

B3? I recall 552 saying something about a "B3". Wasn't he that experiment 552 had used to attack me?

'Well, as I recall, he was that creature that attacked me at what the humans call "the pound".'

The female looked confused.

"Attacked you? But he's under your control."

Me?

'You must have me confused with someone else. I don't force others to do my work. I do it, myself.'

"So, your not 552?"

552?! Is that what this is all about?

'I hate to break it to you, but no, I'm not.'

"LIAR!"

B5 blasted me, killing me instantly. Or at least that's what he thought. The power of illusion really come in handy. In fact, I should have used it when I was escaping the stupid dogcatchers. Oh well. I appeared behind b5 and sunk my claws into B5's back sending negative energy into him, causing him extreme pain. That's when the female intervened. I found myself slammed into one of the walls as she punched me, hardened clay now covering her hands like gloves. B5 recovered and fired multiple blasts at me, each one hitting the barrier I had raised at the last second. B5's arm became a metal blade as he slashed through my barrier and chopped off my arm. Dark smoke flowed out of my severed limb causing him to cough and retreat a little. I picked up my arm and simply reattached it. The monkey stared at me.

"How did you?"

'I am undead. You cannot really expect to hurt a creature of the undead with that weapon.'

I absorbed the remaining black smoke in the air. Dark tentacles grew out of every part of my body and went after the two intruders. It wasn't long before they were entangled and helpless.

'You made a mistake by attacking me at night, when the surrounding darkness makes me extremely powerful.'

I engulfed them in my darkness and they were transported about 100 miles away from here. I pondered how Jake could have slept through all that as I crawled back in to the remains of my makeshift bed.

B2 POV

Where is everyone? Don't tell me they went to the beach again and left me with that experiment of Jumba with the attitude problem. I walked into Al's Lab and found AL working on something.

"Hey, AL! Where is everybody? Besides you, I haven't seen a soul around here since I left my room!"

"Nani's at work, lilo and Stitch are at Hula practice, B4 and B5 are saving B3 from 552's clutches, Pleakely's shopping, and I have no idea where the others are. But soon I'll be done with B7 and you can hang out with her."

"Whatever."

I leave the lab and walk out the front door of the house. I don't get very far because before I realize what happened, I find myself in a net. I breathe out fire but the net is fire-proof. I hear laughing as someone picks up the net and carries me away.

"Dr. Hamsterveil will give me a raise for sure!"

R & R.


	24. chapter 23

This is an answer to Spirits shadow's review. Yeah, I'm going to make B7 a girl. And B5 attacked B6 as instructed by AL. B4 did it because she thought it was 552. BTW this takes place right after b7's birth.

Chapter 23

B7 POV

"What! How is this possible? They can't all be missing!"

"Then what's your explanation for the b experiments' disappearance?"

That's when a fish-like experiment burst through the door, dragging a somewhat reluctant lizard.

"JUMBA! AL! I think B4 and B5 are in trouble!"

"Why is this?"

This time the lizard spoke.

"They entered some house, a lot of banging crashing and shooting were heard, and finally, nothing. Neither B4 or B5 left the house."

"Why didn't you go in after them instead of dragging me back here? I was looking forward to fighting whatever was in there."

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN SUICIDE! B5 Is Al's "finest achievement". If he and another of AL's couldn't stop that thing, what makes you think we would have stood a chance?"

"I'll go."

Everyone turned to stare at me most in shock. The fish experiment recovered first.

"I'm sorry. Did you just say that you'll go check out what happened?"

"Yes."

"All by yourself?"

"Yes."

"AL, who is this?

"That's B7. I created her to get rid of B6 and 552."

"Oh. How does she plan to do that?"

"She's the daughter of light."

B4 POV

"Where are we?"

"In the middle of nowhere. I believe humans call this place a desert."

"How are we going to get back to Nani's house?"

B5 scanned the area and headed off to our left.

"Hey, where are you going!"

"Internal sense of direction. It's in my programming.

"Oh."

There was a moment of silence.

"That wasn't 552, was it?"

"Probably not."

"So then who was it?"

He stops and looks at me. He paused and then spoke.

"I'm not allowed to say."

"Why not?"

"AL forbade me from telling anyone about that thing. All I can say now is that we need to get back home, gather reinforcements, and find away to stop it."

"But what about B3?"

"We'll rescue him later, but now we need to recover from the last fight."

B2 POV

I don't know how long I was in the net, because I dosed off. But when I woke up, I was in some sort of glass container. I tried breaking out of it with my flames, but, like the net, it was somehow fire-proof.

Some big creature was talking to a gerbil.

"Gantu, you are a big stupid head! What am I going to do with an experiment that I have no idea what it does?"

"Well, you could always run some test to-"

"Shut up you incompetent fool."

While they were talking, a yellow creature carrying a sandwich walked up to the container.

"So, who are you supposed to be?"

"What's it to ya, Chubby?"

He backed up a bit at the tone of my voice but recovered enough courage to glare at me.

"I was just trying to make conversation. Jeez, some people!"

I rolled my eyes.

"I don't talk to morons."

"Honk!"

"What the heck?"

"Oh, that was fibber. He's a lie detector."

"Swell."

"Honk!"

"That was sarcasm!"

"He doesn't care. Lies are lies."

Before I could respond, the gerbil butted in.

"Shut up, so I can call Gantu many nasty names!"

Great, I'm being held prisoner by a bunch of clowns.

R & R.


	25. chapter 24

Nothing much to say…

Shendo

Chapter 24

B5 POV

It's been a day now and we're still in the stupid desert. B4 is starting to get tired.

"can we stop now B5."

"For the 173rd time, we have to keep moving."

"Why."

"Truthfully, I don't know. I just know that something bad will happen if we stop and I trust my instincts."

"But I'm so tired."

I sighed. Obviously, we weren't going to get much farther without rest. I stopped and sat down. A few minutes later, I saw something in the distance. I zoomed in on it with my robotic eye and gasped. Several military vehicles were headed in our direction.

"B4, remember when I said I had a bad feeling about stopping?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I think we should have listened to it like I said. RUN!"

I was up and running in 2 seconds flat. B4 was a little slower than me, but she managed to keep up.

"What's…going…on?"

I think we stumbled upon something equivalent to a secret base. Those machines are probably-"

I was cut off as I saw an explosion on my right. They were firing on us! They were also catching up.

"B4, I need you to create a fissure."

"A fissure?"

"Yes, a fissure!"

B4 stopped and the ground started shaking. A long crack appeared as the ground split. The vehicles managed to avoid it and continued after us. I grabbed B4, ready to bolt but I collapsed. They got me. As the world began to blur, I saw B4 fall and a figure got out of the vehicle and walked towards us.

B2 POV

"Warning! Experiment 126 activated! Primary function: Currency consumer!

"It eats money? Well, I'd better go get it!"

"You do that G-man. We all believe in you!"

"Honk!"

After Gantu had left, 625 let me out of the cage.

"Time for you to meet the others."

We walked into a room filled with experiments.

"What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't."

"Woah, loosen up, buddy. You're among friends."

I sighed. Oh, what the heck. Most of the experiments here look too weak to pose a threat.

"B2."

"What was that?"

"My name is B2."

"B2, huh? No, that won't do. What's your primary function?"

"Primary function? I don't have a primary function. I'm just the son of fire."

"Fire? I've got it. How about we call you Pyro!"

"Pyro! I like it!"

Well, Pyro, meet 010, 119, 199, and you've already met Fibber

An experiment with a big nose walked up to me.

"Hi there, Pyro. I'm 199, but call me Nosy.

Another experiment with a long nose walked up to me.

"010, call me Felix.

"Who's that?"

I point over in the corner at a pink experiment, who was crying.

"Oh, that's 624. She's 626's Bushi bu."

B6 POV

It was getting near morning and I had to sneak out of the house like I did last night. I successfully made it outside and came face to face with an albino creature that had wings and a halo.

"Are you dead?"

"No, I'm B7, daughter of light. I was created to kill you."

R & R.


	26. chapter 25

Someone told me my story telling skills were diminutive at best. I'd usually ignore reviews like that, but I'm not so sure whether or not their right. This isn't the first time I got a review like that and I've been looking over my fics and am in serious doubt about their quality. So I need everyone's honest opinion on how good you think my stories are. If they really do suck, I see no reason to keep them on That is all.

Chapter 25

B5 POV

Am I dead? I open my eyes and notice I'm floating in some weird substance. My scanners indicate that I'm in some sort of glass container filled with...honey? I hear voices coming in my direction.

"This one appears to be awake, doctor."

So much for that dead theory.

"Good thing we removed that metal arm."

They did what?! I look down at my arm, or where it was supposed to be. Now, it was only a stump.

"So, what should we do with it?"

"Let it out. I want to study it and I doubt it's any threat without that arm."

The honey was drained out and the lid was removed. a gloved hand picked me up by the scruff of the neck and carried me over to a tub of water. The hand dropped me into the tub and the honey was scrubbed out of my fur. The word "gentle" must be foreign to these people because my poor fur was continually yanked and pulled and I resisted the urge to scream. After my "bath" was over and done with I was dumped onto a table.

"Do you mind? I don't like my fur tugged at!"

The room went ghastly quiet as everyone turned and stared at me.

"You can talk?"

B6 POV

'Not again. Look, Lady, I'm not 552, I'm not some mass murderer, I'm just an experiment disguised as a raccoon-dog thing living in this house with some human and her son, Jake.'

"I know who you are, B6, child of darkness. I was designed to kill you and 552."

'That's quite an undertaking, even if you are the child of light. Even if you manage to take my life, I doubt you would last five seconds against 552.'

"Enough! I shall waist no more time."

To glowing swords appeared in her hands and she slashed at me, I was not fast enough to completely dodge herand the result was a burning scar across my cheek. I winced at the pain and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't heal myself. She advanced and slashed at me again and again only I was more careful and managed to avoid her blades. I summoned my dark energy and knocked the swords out her hands with two swift blasts. Once out of her grasp, the swords disappeared.

'You may have the power of light, but it's clear that you have yet to master your abilities. You are but a novice, while I have experience on my side.'

The sky went dark and the sun was nowhere to be seen. B7 shivered as she backed away from me. My red eyes glowed as I commanded the very darkness to attack her soul. But her face grew determined and she formed a small ball of light energy in her hand. The ball exploded and light went everywhere, canceling out the darkness. The sky went back to normal. B7 began panting slightly.

'you use too much energy, B7. An experienced child of the light could have done that without even blinking.'

With a dark aura surrounding me I struck B7 with punch after punch. she grabbed my last one and kicked me in the stomach. I dropped to the ground and sweeped my foot under hers, causing her to collapse as well. I got up first and placed my foot against her throat.

'Leave, now!'

A blast of water knocked me off of her and the fish creature ran up to us. B7 glared at him.

"I told you not to follow me!"

"It's a good thing I did. He was wiping the ground with you!

'And you are?'

"B1, son of water! It's not a pleasure to meet you!"

'Well take your girlfriend and your corny jokesand leave.'

"I am not his girlfriend!"

"My jokes aren't corny!"

'GO!'

They ran off faster than they probably should've been able to. And of course, 552 chose this moment to make his presence.

R & R.


	27. chapter 26

I haven't updated this in awhile. Not good. You probably all think I'm dead. But even though sometimes I wish I was, I can assure you that I'm not. I do hope that some of you are still reading this.

Chapter 26

B5 POV

"You want me to what?"

"We want to see how you react to other monkeys."

"But I'm not a monkey. I just look like one. This is almost as bad as when you force-fed me bananas!"

"Actually, that was just for amusement."

"What! Grr."

"Let's just move on, shall we?"

"Where's my companion?"

"Oh, she's being tested on by another scientist. I think he's trying to figure out how she generated that fissure."

Oh brother. This is what I've been going through ever since these idiots found out I could talk. And they still haven't given my arm back to me, yet! No matter how hard I tried, I still don't even know where it is. They probably took it apart to study it.

"Oh, and about your arm. We took it apart to study it. Sorry."

Stupid scientist. Soon, I found myself in a cage. A cage with monkey in it.

"ER ER, EEH EEH, AGH AGH, OH!"

Roughly translated, that meant "What are you doing in my cage?" Either that or "I'll tear you limb from limb!" Either way, this monkey was definitely hostile. And I was at a disadvantage. I had only one arm.

B6 POV

'What do you want, 552?'

"I told you I'd come when you were alone."

I punched at 552 but he grabbed my hand and flung me to the ground. He tried to step on me, but I grabbed his foot and flipped him over. I got up and charged at him, but he used his hooks to ward me off. Hook after hook after hook after hook. I dodged them with ease. 552 was holding back. But why?

"Because, child, I am merely testing your abilities. And you still aren't fighting to your full potential. There aren't any humans here to see you. Let loose your abilities."

Oh yeah, he can read minds. But what is he up to? Oh well. There's only one way to find out. Dark tendrils erupted from all over my body. Each one struck 552 with all the strength I had. But each blow seemed to make him stronger. He was feeding off of my dark energy! I was going to have to try a different tactic. I retracted my tendrils and started to shrink.

'Try to catch me 552.'

As he searches for me, I sneak up behind him and grow to my normal size attacking him with claws extended. He quickly turns around and trips me.

"I can predict your every move."

'Predict this!'

I attack his mind with my mind. He stumbles but quickly counters with his own mental attack. After a few minutes, I collapse, the fight knocked out of me.

'You win. Do what you want with me.'

"Child, you have nothing I want. You don't even have a soul."

'What?'

"All you are is nothingness that somehow obtained a solid form."

'But…that's impossible. I must have a soul.'

"Then where is it? If you have a soul, prove it."

I searched my whole being, but could not find my soul. Could 552 be right? But how was it possible. Why did I feel pain when B7 struck me? Why did I care about Jake if I had no soul? Did I really care about him? Was my life just an illusion? Am I really not alive? I turned to 552, but he was gone. I slowly got up. I needed to find the answers to my questions somehow. There must be someone who can answer them. I turned towards the house.

'Goodbye Jake. Goodbye home. I'll be back as soon as I can.'

With that I turned and walked off, heading off into the distance and leaving behind everything I knew.


	28. chapter 27

Well, I'm updating again. A new experiment will make an appearance, one from Jumba. And to mareo: I realize that but everyone else uses "he" instead of "it" when referring to 552,so I just thought, ah, what the heck. I'll do it too.

Chapter 27

B2 POV

I heard a knock at the front door of the spaceship. Without warning, 625 picked me up and shoved me back into my cage. A few seconds later, Gantu came into the room with a frown on his face and empty-handed.

"The trog got away."

"It's ok, G, you're used to it."

"Shut up, 625!"

"Gantu! Where is my experiment!"

That annoying gerbil was on the screen again. I tuned him out as I turned to 625.

"Does this guy call you guys every day?"

"Yep!"

"How lucky you must feel."

"Shut up you puny dragon-like creature!"

"You shut up. What was your name again?"

"Hamsterveil! Hamsterveil!"

"That is the stupidest name I've heard in all my life."

"Stop with the insulting! It is I who does the insulting around here?"

"What are you going to do? Bite me?"

"Gantu! Shut him up!"

Gantu opened the cage door and I jumped on his face and clawed at him. He tried to grab me but I jumped off of him and ran towards the screen.

"This is what I think of you and your stupid fake accent you dumb Gerbil!"

"Hamst!"

Before he could finish I blew up the screen and ran off as Gantu chased after me. I headed towards the other cages and let the other experiments out. They scattered in every direction and Gantu couldn't catch any of them. 625 opened the elevator door and we all ran into the elevator. The door shut and we hit the bottom floor and headed for the front door. I melted it and we all took off. I didn't bother trying to catch them and just walked into the forest. Hey, Lilo and Stitch can look for them all they want but I just want to get home.

605 POV

The gerbil's having another hissy-fit. What was it this time? Would you believe it had something to do with a talking lizard? Gantu captured some lizard claiming it was an experiment. But Hamsterveil didn't recognize it and neither did I. And I know all 626 experiments. Including the blue one who had no dignity. The one who let himself become the little girl's pet. It's his fault I was in the clutches of the Gerbil. My thoughts we're interrupted by a high-pitched voice.

"605! Get over here!"

Wonderful. What did he want now?

"When are you going to tell me what your primary function is?"

"This again? Go suck on a straw!"

The truth is that no one knows what I was created for. Well, no one except Jumba. But that fat idiot won't tell a soul. He wouldn't even tell me. And why hasn't the fluffy rodent have Jumba captured and interrogated? The answer is simple. Not only did he look like a gerbil, but his intelligence was about the size of a gerbil's as well. At least when it came to common sense anyway. He even had this robot that made most of his decisions for him. But that thing went on the fritz a few days ago and now only speaks nonsensical things like 'unb jod blit go flyte pie!'

"How dare you speak to me that way, you creation of Jumba, you! You shall be punished!"

He pulled out his whip that he used on the other experiments when he was 'training' them. He struck out at me but I deflected it with my sword. It was the only thing I had to defend myself. And using a sword was one of the only things I was actually good at. So as each strike he made I countered with my own. His fighting power was getting wild and desperate. Now was the time that I could have easily overpowered him. But I didn't. He wasn't happy that I was able to defend myself, but there was nothing he could do about it. And there was no way he that he would have the guts to take this sword from me. No one touches my sword.

"Ah, forget this! My robots will take care of you."

You know what the sad thing is? This is a daily ritual. Everyday I find some way to annoy him, he tries to put me in my place, after about 5 minutes, he realizes that he should have his robots attack me, and by the time he actually gets them to work right, I've destroyed most of them. Robots are so overrated. Only today he had the sense to give the robots a tune up. They we're working perfectly. And they outnumbered me, 200 to 1.

R R, please.


	29. chapter 28

Er...yeah. Well, I feel sheepish. Sorry for taking so long. I hope someone is reading this. anyways, I'm going to bring this story to a close soon because I have other things to work on. In fact, this may be the last chapter.

Chapter 28

B5 POV

I was racing around the cage trying desperately to escape the hostile monkey. Of course it isn't easy to run when you've only got the use of one arm. And of course tripping doesn't help matters much either. Stupid lump of cement. The monkey tackled me and held me on the ground with one hand clutching my throat. My life began to flash before my eyes. Or maybe it wasn't my life. I couldn't quite figure out who the guy in the clown suit was.

I was brought back to reality with a bang. Literally. The whole friggin base was collapsing around me. The scientists looked at me in horror and left. The monkey was hit by a piece of metal that used to be the ceiling and fell unconscious. My robotic arm came flying towards me and reattached itself to me.

After a few minutes the base was completely in ruins. Did I do all this? Mental note: my power does really weird things when I'm in danger. I scanned the area for life signs: one. After a bit of digging I managed to find a broken glass tank with B4 lying inside it. I picked her up and headed in the directiion I hoped would take me home.

B1 POV

Well this is just perfect. B2 is missing, B3 is in the clutches of 552, B4 is missing, B5 is missing, I could give a rip about where B6 is. That just left me with Stitch's and B7 aka Ms. "I don't need your help." She's been giving me the cold shoulder ever since we got home. Then again, I suppose changing the water temperature while she was bathing didn't help matters.

Since no one seemed to be home at the time, I decided to take a little walk. The sun was out and it was a clear day. Maybe I'll go to the beach and try to drown some surfers. That'll be fun. I was in the middle of the nearby forest, when I heard rustling in the bushes. I turned to see two eyes staring back at me behind the nearest bush.

"B2? Is that you? B4? B5?"

The figure came out from behind the foliage and to my despair discomfort and displeasure, it turned out to be B3, who was still sporting that evil grin.

"Hello, B1. remember me?"

"I grow tired of the name 'B1'. I've decided on the name 'Neptune'."

"Neptune', it suits you, water boy. Of course your namesake is no more. Forever forgotten in the sands of time. And very soon, you shall join him."

The blades on his wrists began to spin and with a single gesture he commanded the air to shove me backwards into the dirt. Within seconds He was at my throat, trying to suffocate me, but I knocked off with a powerful water blast from my left hand.

I picked myself up and dusted off. B3 was up moments later. I formed an ice sword on my right hand and lunged at him. I narrowly managed to dodge a miniature tornado headed my way only to be hit with an uppercut sending me up in the air. from up in the air I blasted the area around me with ice transforming it into an icy tundra. Then at my command, Icy spikes sprang up from the ground, one of which I grabbed onto.

"What now, B3? I can use our surroundings against you. We are completely surrounded by ice and snow."

I laughed as a snowball seemed to come out of nowhere and hit him in the face. As he whipped the slush from his face, I kicked him in the stomach. To my surprise, he was back on his feet immediately.

"You are a fool to try to knock the wind out of me. Wind is the very element I control."

At my command, shards of ice broke away from various places and shot towards B3 with the speed of bullets. To my surprise and dismay, He used wind to send the ice shards in my direction, each one imbedding itself into my skin. I stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. B3 sneered.

"Projectiles, Neptune? Don't make this too easy."

He Blew hot air out of his mouth, which spread throughout the whole area, melting the ice and snow and evaporating the water. The result was a dry, barren, desert.

"What will you do now, Neptune? Your element is gone from this area, but mine is and always will be all over this earth. I have an unlimited supply."

"Don't worry, B3, I'll think of something."

I managed to pick myself up and lunge at him. He stepped back and kicked me, using the air around him to put force behind his foot. I Fell hard onto the ground. The force of his kick made my wounds even worse and I watched as my blood gushed out. Blood. I suddenly had an idea.

"Is that all you've got, Neptune? You disapoint me."

"I...Hope you...freeze...to death, B3."

By this time almost all the blood had left my body And it was all I could do to keep from losing consciousness. With all the strength I had left, I shot all of my blood onto B3 and froze him in place. I saw the surprise in his eyes and mentally smiled. The blood wouldn't keep him there forever, but maybe it could provide my friends with enough time to find a way to stop him. With these thoughts, I close my eyes for the last time...

B6 POV

I felt a sudden emptiness on this earth, and I knew one of my siblings was dead. I wondered if I should investigate, but decided not to. I wanted to be nowhere near the area when the body would be discovered, I would certainly be the one blamed. The others hated and feared me. I remembered the name that the boy had given me. Phobos. That name fitted me more than he would ever know. If I show up, they'll try to kill me. This sudden death put a wrench in my plans. I'll have to find another way of finding my answers. Maybe it was time to pay a visit to the source.

Later

"You give darkness a bad name Kolobos."

"Phobos, not many people would travel into my mind willingly. Why have you come?"

"I'm searching for answers. You are a being of great power. You could easily find the answers I seek, if you don't already know."

"That isn't the only reason, is it?"

"Understand that. I'm here to play your game, Kolobos. Maybe I can stop you from taking the souls of your victims and putting them here. And because I have no soul of my own, You cannot stop me. So, who's your next victim?"

"Experiment 605. He wants to find his purpose, and he will. For a price."


End file.
